dark_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anders
Biography Born to Alistar and an Unamed Female Demon. Not much is known about his past other then he escaped the UnderWorld at some point and began to form a group of bandits. He at some point met Tessa, and they began a partnership and soon after, a relationship. Anders had a dream of Max turning evil and destroying the world, in the dream The Darkness told him he will sacrifice himself and to do this he will need to have Max unleash his darkness to kill him, Anders is also told Max is his half brother and he plays an important part in the apocolypse and will be rewarded after with imortality and power. Anders then began his vendetta on Max Doyle and The Forest Hills Coven. Season One In Episode Two, Anders walks into a room, and sees Tessa sitting there. He sits beside her and she tells him she loved Jesse, and this Max character must die. Anders explains he won't die, but he will join their cause in the end. Anders tells Tessa that Max is half-demon, and his Nana bound his demonic powers when he was a child, that's why killing her was so necessary for his plan to work. Anders tells her Max will kill him in the end, but when he dies, Max will unlock Darkness within and become their new leader, and a vessel for pure darkness. Tessa tells him they need more help, Anders tell her he has recruited a Witch Hunter. Who have no idea they are working for Demonic evil. Tessa is impressed. Anders brings in Logan and introduces him. Leon bites and kills Nicky, and then joins Anders and his team. In Episode Three, Leon tells Anders about a wild and vampirik Nicky, Anders gets pissed and says he is sick of this vampire clean up crap and to get rid of the problem. After the events of the episode, Leon tells Anders that Nicky is dead. In Episode Four, Anders stands at his table, Tessa, Logan and Leon sit there as well. Anders tells them it's time to witch hunt, each of them has a witch to kill. Leon and Tessa are to kill Dale, and Logan and Anders are to kill Alauh. Alauh is found at her home by Anders and Logan, Anders chokes her. After, Anders meets with Audrey, she tells him she is Claudia's sister, and she had the idea of killing the parents to get Max mad to attack, kill Anders and become on the road to darkness. In Episode Five, Anders meets Audrey and Logan after the loss of Tessa and Leon. He tells them the final battle is coming, and when the two bicker with each other, he sends Logan away. He then sends Audrey to kill Lady, as she is ruining the plan. Afterwards, he and his team are confronted by Max and the Coven. During the fight, Max is hurt but is able to kill Anders with his powers, unlocking his full ability. Season Two Anders appears as a ghost of Max in the Christmas Episode to warn him of his doom if he doesn't make changes, he also tells him they are brothers. Powers and Abilities As a demon, his powers include Super Strong, Super Fast, Durable to Injuries and as a son of alistar he has the arare ability of telekenesis. Weaknessess weak to Magic and Exorcism, prone to Mental and strong Physical attacks. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains